The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art. Many vehicles are equipped with features, such as a navigation system and an automatic garage door opener, that provide convenience to the vehicle driver. The navigation system, for example, permits the driver to input a destination address into the navigation system that then provides instructions to the driver to guide the driver from the current vehicle location to the destination address. The navigation system may also provide the added convenience of permitting the driver to store destination addresses for future repeat use and quickly retrieve the stored information. The stored addresses may include often-used addresses, like a home address or a place of business address.
The garage door opener permits the driver to remotely open a garage door from inside the vehicle by simply pushing a button. Some vehicles provide added convenience by incorporating a programmable garage door opener into a passenger compartment of the vehicle, such as a built-in opener.
While these features provide convenience, an unauthorized driver, particularly a vehicle thief, can also use the navigation system and garage door opener features to gain access to a home or business. For example, the unauthorized driver may first gain access to the vehicle and access the home address information stored in the navigation system. The unauthorized driver may then use the navigation system to guide him or her directly to the address and home associated with the vehicle. Once at the home, the unauthorized driver may open the garage door with the garage door opener to gain access to the garage and then perhaps to the home interior through an unlocked access door of the home. It is desirable, therefore, to have a system that detects unauthorized access to the vehicle and restricts access to address specific information stored within the vehicle, and vehicle devices, when unauthorized vehicle access has been detected.